


The War Has Begun

by Des_Ambrose



Category: WWE
Genre: Other, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_Ambrose/pseuds/Des_Ambrose
Summary: Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, The Usos, and Des Ambrose have it cut out for them. In recent weeks the group of friends have become the target of The League of Nations and The Authority.Can Des keep her Diva's title or will The League of Nations' Lana take it?The League of Nations have found their woman member and she wants the Diva's title.Can The League of Nations take out The Asylum?But that's not the only problems that The Asylum faces in this war.





	1. This is Personal

'I've joined forces with my brother to help him take down The League of Nations and I hate how Lana is now being brought into this war. It pisses me off since she is supposed to be Rusev's fiancé and not a competing Diva. Oh and The Wyatt Family has been quiet lately. I don't know why.'

I hold my title close to me as I sit in the backstage area on one of the crates, sighing loudly as I shake my head and soon I see them. The Wyatt Family. Hmmm what are they doing? I look to where they are and they're just standing there. I watch Bray as I soon look away because I remember the drunken night we had and that lead me to become pregnant with my son Samuel Good. I feel someone hug me and they say "mom I'm so glad I could catch up to you before your match against Lana." I say "Sammy you're such a sweetie." Sam says "aww mom don't embarrass me. Good luck out there mom. I hope you beat that evil Russian lady. She's mean." I hug him as I say "I'll make sure to beat her up really nice." He starts laughing and I look down the hallway, eyes meeting with Bray and we just stare at each other. I look back to Sam as I ask "can you come with me for a second sweetie?" Sam says "sure mom." We get off the crate and I walk towards Bray, watching him shoo off his members. Bray says "well if it isn't Des Ambrose." I say "cut the crap Bray. I came here to talk as Des Good not Des Ambrose." Bray nods as he says "alright. Then I will talk as Windham and not Bray." I sigh as I look to Sam and I say "Samuel I want you to know who your father is. Your father is Windham." Sam looks at me and soon looks at Bray. He says "that can't be true. Uncle Jon always said that Joe was my father." I look down as I say "no Sam. Joe is not your father." Bray says "Sam. Your mother wouldn't lie about this. I really am your father." Sam yells "I won't believe either of you!!!" I watch him run off as I yell "Sam!!!" I frown as he runs away and Bray gently touches my side. I look at Bray and he says "Des I know it's going to be hard for him to understand." I sigh as I say "I thought this would work, but it turns out this was just a disaster waiting to happen. I'm just going to go do my match." I keep looking at the ground as I shake my head, blushing when I feel Bray lift my chin and he says "don't look so down Des. Kick Lana's ass. Good luck out there." I give a small smile as I say "thanks Windham." He gives me a smile back and soon I blush even more when his lips connect with mine. I feel so shocked, but I close my eyes as I end up kissing him back as I feel him pull me close to him and soon I hear his team members making aww noises. We break the kiss and Bray says "we'll talk about that later. Just go out there and kick some ass." I shake my head and say "whatever you say." I turn away from him as I soon walk away, knowing that he's watching me and I feel pumped.

*Dean's POV*

Oh my fucking god! Why does every girl in the WWE and the WWE universe want me? I'm taken god damn it. I sigh as I walk back towards my locker room and soon I get tackled with a hug. I fall on the floor with Sam in my arms and I ask "hey what's wrong bud?" Sam sniffles as he looks at me and he says "uncle Jon.....mom said that Bray is my dad. I don't want to believe her." I sigh as I say "we can worry about that some other time. How about we go get you some food?" I see him smile and he says "that sounds great." I get up with him and we walk to catering together. Roman is in catering and Sam runs over to him. Roman asks "whoa there buddy, what's wrong?" I grab some food as I listen to them and Sam says "mommy was trying to tell me that Bray's my dad." Roman says "he's not. I am." I actually know the truth and the truth is that Bray is Sam's father. I remember the night that it all happened because Des came to me when she found out she was pregnant and I never wanted to tell Sam who his real father was. That's why he now thinks Roman is his really dad and I kind of feel bad. Sam says "thanks dad. Well I'm going back to the locker room." We watch him walk off and I look at Roman. Roman says "don't say anything." I nod as I soon look at the TV screen and watch Des beat Lana.

*Back to Des' POV*

Damn..... I just won my match against Lana and I lay there for a moment before getting up. I soon turn my attention to the triton when I hear someone cough and it's Sheamus with his buddies. Sheamus says "great match there lassie, but...." Wade soon says "I've got some bad news for you." I keep looking at the screen as they soon move out of the way and I see Alberto holding Sam. Rusev has Bray on the ground and I stare at them. Sheamus says "don' you worry none lassie. They'll be fine." I hear them all start laughing and soon everything goes dark. I hurry out of the ring as I get backstage and I look around as I try to find anyone. Braun, Luke, and Erick all come up to me. I ask "guys do you know where they took them?" Luke says "no....." I look at all of them and notice that they look hurt. I frown as I soon hurry off to find Dean or Roman. I hurry to the locker room finding Dean and Roman getting pissed. I ask "do you guys know where they might have taken them?" Dean looks to me and he says "no, but we're trying to figure that out Des." I start to panic as I pace around the room and soon I feel Roman hug me. He says "calm down Des. We'll find them." I get out of his hold and say "I don't want hollow promises." I grab my things and head out of the locker room. I can't believe that my only son and his father are now trapped in The League of Nations claws. I keep walking before I feel something hit me right on the head and I groan as I fall to the floor. Ugh....what hit me?

'What just happened? Who the hell hit me and what did they use? Ugh that really hurt my fucking head and I don't know what the fuck just happened. I need to find Sam and Bray before something bad happens.'


	2. What's Inside

All I remember is that I got hit over the head with something and now I don't know where I'm at. I just need to get to Sam and Bray. I don't want anything to happen to them because I really care about both of them and I mean that about Bray.'

I groan as I slowly open my eyes and I try to move, but I can't. I look over my shoulder and Bray says "hey there. You alright?" I look at him before I realize that it's him and soon I say "Bray......oh my god. Are you alright? Where the hell are we and where's Sam?" Bray says "whoa now. Slow down Des. Yes I'm fine. I have no clue where we are and I don't know where they have Sam." I grumble as I soon lean my head back, putting it on his shoulder because it's the only way I can get comfort and I whisper "our fucking son is somewhere and he's probably fucking scared." Bray looks at me as he soon kisses my cheek and whispers "we'll find him Des. I promise." I look at Bray as I soon hide my face in the crook of his neck and he puts his head on top of mine. I whisper "I'm scared Windham....." Bray says "I know Des. I know." I hold his hand since we're tied together and soon I jump when the door opens to the room we're in. I look over to the door and Sheamus smirks. He says "aww true love. Such a wonderful thing. Too bad I'm going to take your lover here Bray and fuck her." My eyes widen as I look at Sheamus, blinking as I shake a little and soon I feel Sheamus pull me away from Bray after getting me out of the ropes. I say "Sheamus....please don't do....this...." Sheamus says "shut up bitch. You'll be my slave or else your son is getting raped." I feel defeated as I soon say "I'll....do whatever you want..... Just please don't hurt them....." Sheamus smirks and I feel the tears forming in my eyes as I look back at Bray, mouthing I'm sorry to him and soon I'm pulled out of the room. Sheamus says to Wade "take the kid and Bray to the hotel. Drop them off at Bray's room. We have what we need." I look down as Wade says "alright Sheamus." I get thrown into a room, landing on the floor and I look up at Sheamus. He smirks as he says "you're going to do whatever I say or else I'm having my boys rape your son." I nod as I look at him and he comes closer to me.

*Bray's POV*

I can't believe they let Sam and I go, but Des is still in danger. I hit the wall and Sam asks "are you alright?" I shake my head as I say "no. Your mother is in trouble and I need to help her." Sam nods as he looks down and soon I'm getting hugged. Sam says "I was so scared being in that building and I thought they were going to do bad things to me." I hug him back as I pet his hair and I say "I won't let anything happen to you Sam." I hear a loud knock on my door and I get up off the couch, walking to the door and open it. My eyes widen when I see who Roman has in his arms and I whisper "Des....." She looks beaten and bruised. Roman brings her into the room and lays her on my bed. I get some medical supplies as I start to patch her up and soon I notice blood on her pants. I feel anger fill me and soon Roman touches my shoulder. Roman says "Bray we will take this fight to them. Right now just take care of Sam and Des." I nod as I soon feel Sam sit next to me and Sam whispers "mom...." I say "Sam get me some of her clean clothes please." Sam does as I told him and he brings them back. I take a deep breath as I change Des, trying not to get even angrier than I am because she means everything to me even though we had a one night stand. I finish changing her and I say "Sam you'll be sleeping in here for a while. You can sleep on the couch over there." I get up off the bed and go to the bedroom door, locking it as I soon put a chair under the doorknob. I walk back over to the bed and Sam hugs me. He says "thank you for protecting me and taking care of mom." I say "I'll do anything to keep you both safe." Sam smiles as he soon gets off the bed, grabbing a stuffed tiger from Des' bag and I smile. He really is like his mother and I soon lay down next to Des as I hold her close to me. I'm very worried about her and I will get my revenge on The League of Nations.

*Back to Des' POV*

I groan loudly as I wince in pain, opening my eyes as I soon look at Bray and I smile weakly. He's here next to me and I see Sam sleeping on the couch. I relax as I lay in Bray's arms and I gently touch his cheek. He says "I'm not asleep." I chuckle weakly as I say "I know that." He opens his eyes and I smile a little more. He asks "you feeling alright?" I say "yeah I'm feeling better, but I'm still in a lot of pain." Bray says "well you'll just have to rest. Roman is talking with Hunter about getting you and I some time off." I say "that sounds great actually." I cuddle up to Bray as I put my face on his chest and Bray holds me close to him. I whisper "I was terrified for my life Windham. I really was. I thought I was going to die." Bray says "I'll never let this happen ever again. I promise. I'm going to protect you and Sam." I feel better at his words as I soon yawn and I whisper "I love you Windham Rotunda." I close my eyes and he whispers "I love you too Des Good." I smile before I fall asleep and I hold onto him.

'I will get The League of Nations back for this. I will not show mercy and I will destroy them. I will send them to hell because I don't want Bray or Sam to get touched. It's one thing to touch me, but when you touch the people I care about that's a whole different thing.'


End file.
